Irei Shimizu
Irei Shimizu (清水イレイ, Shimizu Irei) was the Older brother of Paul Shimizu and the Foster Brother of Jenny Shimizu and Hakinin Shimizu. He is the Member of the Shimiza Clan. Appearence Irei resembles a Heroic Titan size Raikou Shimizu. He bears the Resemblance of Metroplex. Background The Incident His Mother, Jakuten Shimiza gave birth to a Boy with Salmon hair and his Father Tensei Gekko named him Irei Shimizu. His Family met Paul Gekko who was to be the future Host of the Eight Headed Serpent and became friends. His Parents died after the Yamata no Orochi's Attack on Izumogakure. He was adopted by Hakinin Shimizu, the Older Foster Brother and Jenny Shimizu the Younger Foster Sister. The Shimizu Clan worshipped Irei as the Divine Entity. He was known as the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, Hakura and Daidarabotchi. When He was Eighteen Years Old, He saw Raikou Shimizu had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. Enrage of the Incident, He recently went to the secret home only to find that Hakinin Shimizu was dying with his last words saying Please... Take care... of... Jenny.... Irei. When Jenny saw Irei, Jenny was shocked with tears about His Older Brother died passing his will to Irei. His Adopted Sister awoke and learns from Paul Shimizu that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against their uncle and his gang, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents. Hakinin asks to take care of his sister and Irei accepts. It was said that Irei Shimizu have created the Gunpla called Gargantua. Jenny falls asleep on the hut where Irei puts her inhis bedroom before sun rises. Jenny goes forward to meet Irei. In the field of Spider Lillies, Irei gives the Ying Sword to Jenny and He now wields the Yang Sword and goes to the Sword to Sword Combat. Upset Jenny lands a punch, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Irei says I know but it is to risky and makes her take up her sword once more. Raikou steps in helping Irei facing Raimei and Jenny like a Dog Pile. Seeing characteristics of his Mother in Katina, He was to weaken her and Raikou's Sister with the Sake Slash only to find Gau Meguro, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Irei's blow, the one meant for Raimei and Jenny, saying "I came to accept my punishment."then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the four to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Meeting Yuki Imai Irei met Yuki Imai and she develops a crush on him. When Irei Hears Yuki Imai screaming in Horror about the Her Parents being chased by the One of the Kuro Akatsuki's Mobile Suits at the Final Battle at Ka Boa Bu causing her to enter Tailed Beast State, Irei stops and calms her down by hugging her and saying about being in love with her. At the end of the Conflict, Irei and Yuki went to the Pizza Party to have Lunch with Jenny Shimizu. Family *Jenny Shimizu- Adopted Younger Sister *Jakuten Shimiza- Mother (Deceased) *Tensei Gekko- Father (Deceased) *Hakinin Shimizu- Adopted Older Brother (Deceased) *Yuki Imai- Love Interest Category:Entities Category:Characters